Recordándote
by XelTwilight4ever34
Summary: OS: Bella es una vampiresa que ha sufrió mucho en su vida humana. Su vida se encuentra atravesando el presente y el pasado constantemente ¿Qué rol juegan en su vida Cedric y Edward? Situado en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Vampiros y Magos.


**Avisos previos:**

*****La trama y los personajes de la saga**_ "Crepúsculo"_** pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

*****La trama y los personajes de la saga _**"Harry Potter"**_ pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Reitero que ningún personaje me pertenece. Esta historia está hecha solo para que la disfruten y me digan qué les parece. Se aceptan comentarios y criticas – pero, por favor, que sus críticas no incluyan maldiciones ni improperios, ya que no escribo por ocio sino por amor a estas sagas.

**Playlist:**

_Sin Ti_ – Dualkey; Inuyasha OST

_Death of Cedric_ – Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire OST

**Personajes en esta historia:**

-Familia Cullen (Todos) (Actualidad)

-estudiantes de Hogwarts (Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Cedric Diggory) (Recuerdos)

-estudiantes extranjeros (Fleur Delacour y Viktor Krum) (Recuerdos)

**Parejas:**

Bella y Edward (Ambos vampiros, Actualidad)

Bella y Cedric (Ambos humanos, recuerdos)

**Recordándote (Bella POV)**

**Actualidad**

**Forks, Washington**

Era una mañana ligeramente soleada. Mi familia y yo estábamos disfrutando de una sesión de cacería en el bosque cercano a nuestra casa. Últimamente, disfrutábamos de ella todos juntos. Solíamos separarnos para detectar el alimento y luego reunirnos "a la mesa" en un punto específico. Nuestro punto predilecto era el rio, donde nos zambullíamos al acabar la caza. Alice había saltado muy alto y se regodeaba por la bella pirueta que había realizado en el aire. Emmett, más ruidoso, se había convertido en una bala y nos había mojado a todos.

-¡Emmett! – le grito Rosalie, muy pero MUY molesta

-lo siento, Rose…

-no digas nada, ¡duermes en el suelo!

Emmett se quedó de piedra al oírla. Esme y Carlisle sofocaban sus carcajadas mientras que Jasper, Alice y Edward se reían abiertamente. Yo, por mi parte, estaba más concentrada en la fecha y en la información que había recibido hacía pocos días. Hoy, hace 3 años se había iniciado el Torneo de los Tres magos en Hogwarts. 1995 significaba mucho dolor para mí. En ese año se había intensificado el rumor del regreso del Que-No-Debía- Ser-Nombrado. El mago más malvado del mundo mágico. Pese a esto, el Ministerio se negaba a creer que esto pudiese ser cierto.

-Bells ¿Qué tienes?

-no me pasa nada, Ed – le respondí rápidamente.

-ese tono me hace pensar que te pasa algo

-déjame tranquila ¿sí? – le corté, yéndome a casa.

Él no sabía nada de mi pasado; él solo sabía que yo había crecido en Londres y que había sido convertida por Siobhan al casi morir bajo las garras de un oso. De hecho, ni Siobhan sabía mucho de mí. La mayor parte de mis recuerdos se encontraban en un pequeño cuaderno que mantenía oculto en un cofre de madera en mi mesa de noche. Mi camino en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería inicio en 1989 y ese fue el mejor momento de mí. Recibir mi carta fue una alegría para mis padres y un gran orgullo para mí. El primer año paso sin mayor novedad, hice muchas amigas y me dedique a mis estudios. En mi segundo año, me hice amiga de los gemelos Fred y George Weasley y de los chicos nuevos de ese año. Uno de ellos era el chico más famoso del mundo. Harry había sobrevivido al ataque del Señor Tenebroso y era mirado como una novedad en ese año. Al conocerlo, resulto ser un chico bastante amable y tranquilo. Ron, uno del hermano de los gemelos, era un chico divertido pero muy flojo en sus materias.

Mi mejor amiga era Hermione. Ella y yo teníamos el mismo ritmo de estudio y no nos desconcentrábamos hasta haber terminado nuestros deberes. Usualmente, siempre estábamos ayudando a los chicos con sus deberes, usualmente estábamos tardes en ello, ideando métodos de estudio para ayudarlos. En una de tantas ideas, apareció una persona muy importante para mí.

**- Recuerdos – Biblioteca de Hogwarts -**

-es increíble que siempre estemos resolviéndoles todo a esos dos

-bien sabes que te gusta ayudarles – reí.

-sí, bueno, pero sabes que siempre se aprovechan.

-sí, lo sé.

-busca algo para ellos en Transformación ¿sí?

-claro, además debo buscar algo para Herbolaria. Es increíble la cantidad de deberes que tenemos en medio de las fiestas… de seguro, tu estarás mas que feliz con la cantidad de deberes y conocimientos que tendrás en los cursos siguientes.

-hay tanto por aprender, pero esos dos siempre dejan todo para el final.

-sí, eso es verdad. – dije, para luego ir por el libro necesario para la tarea asignada.

Al encontrarlo, mi mano choco con otra.

-ah, disculpa. No sabía que alguien más buscaba este libro – me excuse.

-sí, bueno. Nadie se está preocupando mucho que digamos por esta tarea y no me gusta estar corriendo para hacer mis deberes. Si quieres, podemos hacer esta tarea juntos. – me dijo un chico

-es una buena idea, déjame darle este libro a una amiga y regreso en seguida.

-claro. Te espero

-sí.

Estaba nerviosa por lo ocurrido y me demore poco en regresar.

-ya está. Bueno, antes que nada me presento. Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero todos me llaman Bella. Estoy en segundo año, como sabrás y soy de la casa de Gryffindor.

-soy Cedric Diggory, mis padres suelen llamarme Ced. También soy de segundo y estoy en la casa de Hufflepuff, mucho gusto.

-es un placer conocerte. Bueno ¿comenzamos?

-claro.

La tarea no era tan difícil, pero si era larga. Había mucho que explicar y describir en los dos pergaminos que nos habían asignado para vuelta de las fiestas. Trabajamos rápidamente y resumimos la información más relevante para que así cupiese en ambos pergaminos. Trabajar con él fue más ameno que con los chicos, los cuales eran ruidosos y siempre se quejaban. Me reí inconscientemente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-solo me doy cuenta de que es muy agradable estudiar contigo – rayos, yo y mi bocota. Había hablado de mas – quiero decir, eres aplicado y sabes qué hacer, no como mis amigos – me reí.

-bueno, gracias por el cumplido. –Sonrió, pero desvió la vista - Bueno, ya solo faltan las aplicaciones y usos de esta planta.

-están aquí – señalé y procedimos a terminar aquella tarea.

-bien. Ya está – dijo él – nos vemos en la clase a vuelta de las fiestas.

-claro, hasta luego

-nos vemos – dijo, saliendo de la biblioteca.

Luego de enrollar mi pergamino, regrese con Hermione, quien estaba terminando su tarea de Transformación. Ella me miro, curiosa por mi tardanza.

-¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que estarías de vuelta para trabajar juntas.

-te vi tan concentrada que decidí ir a otro sector.

-te oí hablando con alguien…

-me encontré con alguien, es todo

-¿y estudiaste con ese "alguien" en vez que con tu mejor amiga? – inquirió, alzando una ceja.

-ya, Hermione… no es para tanto ¿o me vas a someter a un interrogatorio?

-no – rio – solo preguntaba

*****Actualidad*****

Esa fue la primera vez que vi y hable con Cedric. Él era un chico noble y muy dedicado con sus estudios, pero lo que más lo definía con Hufflepuff era su lealtad con sus amigos. Siempre que lo veía, estaba rodeado con ellos. A pesar de la competencia entre las casas, él me integro a sus amigos y la amistad entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff se hizo aún más estrecha junto a la de Ravenclaw. En tercer año, mi vida cambio por una sencilla pero bella pregunta

**-Hogsmeade, 1991 -**

Este día era especial, Ced me había invitado a Hogsmeade. Me dijo, por medio de Talto, mi lechuza, que quería hablar de algo muy importante. Me arregle bien y nos encontramos en la salida del castillo. Recorrimos el pueblo y luego, fuimos a Las Tres Escobas para tomar algo antes de volver.

-dijiste que tenías que decirme algo importante ¿ocurre algo?

-quería preguntarte si querías salir conmigo

-hemos salido juntos…

-me refiero a algo más formal…

-¿más formal? – pregunte, algo nerviosa. ¿Sería lo que estaba pensando?

-sí. Me refiero a que si quieres salir conmigo – repitió – me refiero a que si quieres ser mi novia.

-… -estaba asombrada por su petición, pero ya sabía mi respuesta – SI. Si quiero.

Al volver al castillo, volvimos con las manos entrelazadas y Hermione tenía aquella sonrisita que decía que ya sabía todo. Al llegar a la escalera, nos abrazamos y el me dio un rápido, pero tierno beso en los labios.

-hasta mañana

-hasta mañana, Ced.

Al llegar a la Sala Común, Hermione y Ginny, la hermana de Ron, me esperaban con una taza de té y una caja de galletas. Era una noche de chicas.

-lo sabía. Sabía que algo pasaba. Tú y Cedric Diggory ¿eh?

-bueno, hasta hoy éramos amigos, pero me pidió que fuera su novia y… acepté.

-wooooow – corearon, lo que hizo que me sonrojara.

-ya chicas, basta. Es hora de dormir. Mañana tenemos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-sí, pero Hagrid está deprimido por lo de Buckbeak.

-ese idiota de Malfoy tiene la culpa. Siempre abre la boca y nos perjudica a todos

-¿crees que eso le importa? Es un odioso

-¿y que esperaban? Es de Slytherin – recordó Ginny

-cierto – respondimos ambas.

-bien – recalque –a dormir.

-Sip. Mañana tenemos Herbolaria – canturreo Hermione

-¡Hermione! – grité, haciéndola reír.

*****Actualidad*****

Hermione siempre me estaba molestando con aquello para verme roja. Era una chica muy estricta pero muy dulce. Recuerdo que siempre tenía una sonrisita boba y los chicos no tardaron en enterarse. Los gemelos eran más molestos que las chicas en cuanto a las bromas con respecto a mi relación con Cedric. Al llegar el cuarto año, asistimos al Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch. Los padres de Cedric, quienes ya me conocían, me invitaron a que fuese con ellos. Yo estaba en casa de los Weasley, por lo que nos encontraríamos cerca de La Madriguera. Al llegar ellos, nos dirigimos al lugar por medio de un traslador. El lugar estaba lleno de fanáticos ansiosos por ver la final entre los búlgaros y los irlandeses.

Al llegar, me separe de los chicos, puesto a que mi estadía para el Campeonato era con los Diggory – específicamente con el señor Amos y Ced. La carpa tenía todas las comodidades de una casa común. Ced y yo ya teníamos 18 y 17 años respectivamente, lo cual permitió que el señor Amos no nos cuestionara la decisión de dormir en una misma cama, además, él sabía de nuestros planes. Terminaríamos la escuela y conseguiríamos un buen empleo para luego casarnos. Al llegar la noche, asistimos al partido.

Después del Torneo, hubo un grave problema en el lugar debido a la presencia de los Mortífagos –seguidores del Señor Tenebroso – en el campo aledaño al estadio. El señor Amos guardo la carpa mediante un rápido hechizo y nos dirigimos al traslador para irnos en cuanto aparecieran los Weasley. Los gemelos y Ginny fueron los primeros en llegar y, mucho más tarde, aparecieron el señor Weasley y los chicos.

En el inicio de mi quinto año, el director anuncio que se realizaría el Torneo de los Tres Magos. El señor Crouch anuncio que solo los estudiantes mayores de 17 años podían participar. Mire a la mesa de Hufflepuff y vi a los amigos de Cedric cuchicheando acerca de lo injusto que era el reglamento. Ced sonreía porque él podría participar, cosa que me preocupaba. Ese torneo era peligroso. Los elegidos fueron Fleur Delacour por Beauxbatons y Viktor Krum por Durmstrang, mientras que por Hogwarts fueron Cedric y Harry. Estaba muy preocupada por la nominación de este último. Era imposible que él fuera parte de esto por su cuenta, además tenía solo 14 años, era seguro que alguien estaba tratando de hacerle daño.

*****Hogwarts, noviembre 1994*****

La nominación de Harry causo que Ron desconfiara de él y dejaran de hablarse. Los integrantes de las otras casas lo trataban de tramposo. Solo Ginny, Neville, los gemelos Weasley, Hermione, Hagrid, Dumbledore y yo le creíamos. Una tarde, mientras los chicos terminaban el examen de Herbolaria, Ced y yo hablamos acerca de lo ocurrido.

-para que sepas, yo no creo lo que mis amigos dicen

-¿Qué cosa?

-dudo que Harry haya puesto su nombre. Se todo lo que le ha pasado y dudo que busque morir en un torneo como este.

-¿morir? ¿Y qué hay de ti, Ced? ¿Qué te hizo entrar en esto? No me vas a decir que buscabas un reto ¿o sí? Ya no puedes renunciar a esto…

-estaré bien…

-te ayudare en todo lo que pueda… quiero que salgas de esta, sabes todo lo que hemos planeado y no quiero perderte.

-no me perderás, Bells… - dijo, abrazándome.

-eso espero… tenemos tantos planes… te adoro y no sé qué haría sin ti.

La primera prueba consistió en conseguir un huevo dorado de un dragón. El primero en salir fue Ced, quien enfrento a un Hocicorto sueco. Termino con una quemadura en la mejilla pero no sufrió mayores daños. Por su tiempo en la prueba, quedo en tercer lugar.

La señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, estaba muy molesta porque se realizara algo tan peligroso en el colegio. El año anterior habían traído a los Dementores a causa del escape de Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry, quien, según se creía, había seguido órdenes y era fiel a las órdenes de Aquel-Que-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado. Este torneo me estaba dando mala espina; hacia días que había sentido un escalofrió en mi espalda, presintiendo la perdida de alguien

**-Casa Cullen, actualidad -**

Mi intuición jamás me fallaba, estaba segura que íbamos a perder a alguien muy importante. Mi corazón estaba inquieto desde que el profesor Dumbledore había anunciado a Ced como participante del Torneo… él y Harry eran muy importantes para mí; Harry era un gran amigo y Ced era mi amigo, mi confidente y mi otra mitad.

-Bells… he estado buscándote por todos lados – dijo Edward, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá.

-necesitaba estar sola… bueno, aun necesito estar sola

-¿te ocurre algo?

-no, estoy bien.

-bien… - respondió, no muy convencido – si me necesitas, estaré en el piano.

-claro…

Sé que Edward me ve con intenciones de que sea su compañera, pero no puedo darle falsas esperanzas y luego romperle el corazón. La pérdida de Cedric aún me tiene triste y muy nostálgica.

Luego de la primera prueba, asistimos al baile de navidad. Fue una velada hermosa y estuvimos bailando hasta tarde. Antes de irnos a dormir, nos quedamos mirando el cielo desde las graderías del estadio de Quidditch.

No recuerdo mucho acerca de la segunda prueba. Lo único que sé es que Ron, Hermione, Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur, y yo estábamos en el Lago Negro esperando a ser rescatados. No paso una hora cuando volví a la superficie. Ced me había sacado del agua. El próximo en salir fue Viktor con Hermione. Fleur salió sola. Después de un rato, Ron salió junto a la hermanita de Fleur y, mucho después, salió Harry. Cedric gano por salir primero y Harry, por haber salido después por salvar a la niña, quedo en segundo lugar. Esto determinaría su orden de salida en la última prueba; Cedric y Harry saldrían al mismo tiempo, luego iría Viktor y, al final, Fleur. Estaba más que aterrada por lo que estaba pasando en el colegio. Se había descubierto que el señor Crouch había sido asesinado misteriosamente. Luego de eso, llego el momento más crítico de mi vida: la tercera prueba

*****Laberinto, Hogwarts *****

El profesor explico las normas de la prueba. Los campeones debían encontrar la Copa de los Tres Magos en el centro del laberinto y traerla de vuelta al punto de partida. Antes de que Dumbledore se acercara a los cuatro participantes, me acerqué a Cedric.

-Ced…

-ya es hora

-Ced… no vayas, tengo mucho miedo…

-Bells, ya no puedo renunciar…

-Ced… llévate mi anillo.

-Bells, pero…

-cálmate. Llévatelo… al salir, me lo regresas… debes volver sano y salvo y me lo devuelves – dije, abrazándolo. – suerte, Ced. – dije, dándole un rápido, pero tierno beso en los labios antes de poder subir a las gradas.

-gracias, linda – sonrió, para luego abrazar a su padre, el cual le deseo suerte antes de reunirse conmigo en la base de la escalera.

-vamos, pequeña. Esperémoslo con los otros.

-claro, vamos.

Al sonar el cañón, ellos entraron al laberinto. No paso mucho para que se vieran chispas rojas en el aire. Desee, mentalmente, que fuese Cedric. Quería verlo y comprobar que estaba bien. En cuanto salieron los profesores, vi que era Fleur. Eso dejaba a Cedric, Harry y a Viktor en la competencia. Al pasar un buen rato, los profesores sacaron a Viktor, quien estaba inconsciente. Eso dejaba a Cedric y a Harry; la competencia se daba entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, las dos casas de Hogwarts… me aferre a la banderita roja y amarilla que tenía en las manos para mantenerme en calma. Mis amigas lo notaron y se mantuvieron junto a mí.

-tranquila… ya van a salir. – dijo Ginny

-AMBOS van a salir y estarán bien… ya lo verás – recalcó Hermione, dándole énfasis al punto de Ginny – además, ambos deben estar ayudándose allí dentro.

-esos dos son hábiles, no tengas miedo, Bellsy – rio Fred y George lo apoyo

-además, tu príncipe es hábil con la varita, mi querida damisela – rieron.

-no le veo chiste a esto chicos, déjenla tranquila… ya van a salir, ya lo verás – dijo Ron.

Un destello de luz trajo de vuelta a ambos chicos. Corrí hacia la arena al notar algo extraño con Harry… estaba llorando…

**[Nota de la autora: **se recomienda colocar_ "Death of Cedric"_ para darle mayor dramatismo a la escena**] **

Corrí aún más rápido y, al llegar, oí el grito desolado de Fleur. Algo malo había sucedido… algo que los demás aun no notaban, pues seguían vitoreando. La siguiente frase me hizo caer en la fría y cruel realidad

-hay que sacarlo de aquí ahora, Dumbledore. _El chico está __**muerto**_

Harry relato lo ocurrido. Lord Voldemort había regresado y había asesinado a Cedric. El profesor Moody se llevó a Harry y los centauros levantaron el cuerpo de Cedric ante los llorosos y desolados ojos de su padre.

En ese momento, algo cayó del bolsillo de Cedric. Era un objeto pequeño y brillante. El profesor Dumbledore lo levanto y lo reconocí: era mi anillo… el anillo que él me había regalado.

-¿sabe usted de quién es este objeto, señorita Swan? – dijo, acercándose a mí.

-si… es mío, señor… él me lo dio… y yo se lo di para… para que tuviera suerte – solloce, siendo confortada por el director.

-pues, tenga entonces – me dijo – debe ser fuerte, no creo que a él le hubiese gustado que usted lo recuerde con tristeza – me dijo, colocando su mano en mi hombro

-gracias, profesor – dije, intentando mostrar una sonrisa

-no es necesario que finja… solo…. Solo no se deprima… no está usted sola…

-lo sé, señor – dije, mirando a mis amigas, quienes se acercaban con el propósito de acompañarme – gracias por su apoyo – agradecí, acercándome a las chicas, quienes me abrazaron y nos dirigimos al castillo.

**- Casa Cullen -** **[Nota de la autora:** colocar _"Sin ti"_ – Inuyasha OST para ambientación**]**

Al recordar ese momento, no pude contenerme más y llore como no pude llorar en ese momento. Me parecía injusto que un chico tan amable muriera solo por estar en el momento y en el lugar menos apropiado y con semejante monstruo allí. Recordé lo que Harry me dijo antes de que nos fuéramos ese año.

-antes de que pudiera escapar del cementerio, vi al espíritu de Cedric… y me pidió dos cosas

-¿Qué fue?

-la primera que llevara su cuerpo a su padre…. Y la segunda, fue que te dijera que debías seguir adelante y que había sido muy feliz contigo

-….- estaba atónita y muy triste por su muerte, pero agradecida por haberlo conocido – gracias, Harry. Debes saber que ni él ni yo dudábamos de tu inocencia en la selección del Cáliz de Fuego… él te respetaba…. Y yo también. Gracias por rescatar su cuerpo… - agradecí

-no fue nada… no podía ni quería dejarlo allí

-bueno, ya me voy… adiós.

Después de eso, no regresé a Hogwarts. Viaje cerca de Irlanda, donde Siobhan me encontró al borde de la muerte. Luego de convertirme, me derivo a Volterra para que los Vulturi me asignaran un lugar en medio de los clanes o en su guardia. Aro, sabiendo que yo no deseaba cazar humanos, me envió a Forks, con los Cullen.

*****Casa Cullen, primera semana*****

Los Cullen me han acogido abiertamente en su casa a pesar de no conocer nada de mi pasado. Carlisle, la figura paterna del clan, me presentó a su familia. Su esposa es Esme y sus hijos adoptivos son Alice, Edward y Emmett Cullen y Jasper y Rosalie Hale. Las chicas me han acogido como su hermana y compañera de compras y los chicos como una amiga y compañera de juegos. Esme y Carlisle han pasado a ser mis padres y, debo decir, son muy afectuosos conmigo. En cuanto a Edward… él me mira de otro modo. No me ve como amiga o hermana… sino como posible compañera. Me ha ayudado a trasladar mis cosas a mi cuarto y es muy gentil conmigo. No es como otros chicos que he conocido, pero no es como mi Ced.

Entre las cosas de mi baúl están mi cuaderno, mi varita, la suya, su placa de prefecto, mi anillo y la camiseta que uso para el torneo. Los señores Diggory dejaron que conservara ya que no deseaban recordar esa época. Además de esas cosas estaban las tantas notas que nos enviábamos por medio de mi lechuza, la cual me había seguido hasta Italia y ahora se encuentra conmigo en su jaula. Talto no me teme, ya que sabe que lo adoro y que es mi mejor amigo.

**- Casa Cullen -**

Recordar todo lo que ocurrió en Hogwarts y, aun ahora, saber lo que está pasando en mi hogar, me ha hecho tomar una difícil decisión. Ya no puedo quedarme aquí ignorando el peligro que corren mis amigos ante el ataque de los Mortífagos y ante la presencia del monstruo que me quito al amor de mi vida. Realice un Encantamiento de Extensión Indetectable mi vieja maleta, dándole un mayor espacio para llevar mis cosas, mi ropa, la jaula de Talto y mi baúl. Cuando ya estuvo todo listo, saque mi escoba del closet.

-_Accio_, Saeta de Fuego.

Cuando Talto salió por mi ventana, listo para regresar a casa, Edward entró a mi cuarto, viéndome sobre mi escoba. Me miro como si estuviera frente al fantasma y se acercó.

-¿Dónde vas?

-me marcho, debo volver a Londres.

-no puedes irte

-si puedo y me voy.

-no te dejare ir… le diré a Carlisle que estas huyendo.

-no… no dirás nada

-¿ah, no? Te detendré y todos estarán aquí

-no lo harás… - dije, sacando mi varita – no quería hacerte daño pero veo que no me queda opción… _¡Desmaius! _

Edward cayó en el suelo con tal fuerza que dejo un agujero en él. Gracias a que era de noche y que Talto tenía plumaje oscuro, no pudieron localizarnos. Debía irme lo más pronto posible y evitar que los muggle me vieran, por lo que me fui volando más arriba de las nubes

Se está librando una feroz batalla en el lugar que ha sido mi hogar y no puedo ignorar eso. El tener mi varita y ser un ser inmortal me da la ventaja frente a mis enemigos. Al salir de caza la última vez, llene un par de botellas de plástico oscuro con sangre de dos de los tres pumas que había cazado. Bebí una botella completa antes de bajar al campo de batalla.

*****Batalla de Hogwarts, actualidad *****

-_**¡INCENDIO!** –_ Grité al descender en mi escoba, llegando junto a Luna, Ginny y Hermione.

-¡Bella! – corearon, alegres de verme

-dejemos los abrazos para después, tenemos unos cuantos Mortífagos que noquear. Después me dirán dónde está Harry… donde está el, esta Voldemort… tengo una cuenta pendiente con esa víbora… -dije antes de volver a atacar - **¡_Desmaius!_**

-**_¡OBLIVIATE! _**- Dirigí mi hechizo a un grupo de Mortífagos que se preparaban a atacar - _**¡Expelliarmus! ¡Desmaius!**- _Al ver que los cobardes se acercaban por detrás de nosotras, volví a atacar - **_¡PROTEGO TOTALUM!_**

Los chicos se nos acercaron junto a la profesora McGonagall, quien, como ya me temía, descubrió que yo ya no era humana.

-veo que se ha reincorporado a nosotros, señorita Swan… pero no es como antes ¿no es así?

-yo puedo explicarle, profesora…

-no se apresure con conclusiones erradas, solo me alegra saber que está de vuelta para enfrentar a nuestros atacantes. Esa es la valentía que define a un Gryffindor. La especie no tiene relevancia aquí.

-¿especie dijo, profesora? – inquirió Ginny

-la señorita Swan ya no es mortal, señorita Weasley.

-es cierto –corroboro Hermione, mirándome fijamente – sus ojos son color dorado…. Y, según lo que sabemos, solo una especie puede tener los ojos así – concluyo – un vampiro con una dieta diferente a la usual. Si fuera una dieta normal, sus ojos serian rojos. Eres _vegetariana _¿verdad?

-si…

-esto es de gran ayuda… un vampiro tiene la piel dura y su piel refracta los hechizos. Eres una cajita de sorpresas ¿eh, Bellsy? – rio Fred, quien se había salvado por los pelos del hechizo asesino conjurado por Bellatrix Lestrange.

-sí, eso creo….-dije, sintiéndome mareada por tanta sangre alrededor – denme un segundo… _ Accio_ Saeta de Fuego – al llegar mi escoba, saque la segunda botella de mi maleta y la bebí de un solo trago – vaya… sí que necesitaba esas botellas…

-¿Qué tenías en la botella? – inquirió Hermione, inquieta

-sangre de puma… y aún tengo otra de estas, dos con sangre de oso y otras dos con sangre de ciervo…. Así evito algún accidente…

-sí que estas preparada, mi querida damisela – dijo George, recordándome lo que estaba buscando

-¿Dónde está Harry?

-fue…. Fue a buscar a Quien-Tú-Sabes…. – suspiro Ginny

-perfecto, voy a ayudarlo…

-¡NO! ¡NO VAYAS! – gritaron mis amigas

-lo lamento, chicas, pero voy a ir. Ese monstruo mató a mi novio hace unos años atrás y ahora me ha obligado a rechazar a un chico maravilloso solo porque mi pasado no me ha dejado en paz. Debo ayudar a Harry a destruir a esa víbora y así el mundo mágico estará en paz – dije, subiendo en mi escoba para encontrar a Harry.

No me tomo mucho tiempo para encontrarlo, ya que escuche a uno de sus lacayos reunir a sus amiguitos

-**_¡Morsmordre!_**- gritó el cobarde. Harry estaba solo y ellos quién sabe cuántos eran.

Seguí el curso de la aparición de la marca para luego encontrar el lugar en el cual estaban Harry y aquel monstruo. Desplegué mi escudo para que no me detectaran. Harry estaba cerca de mí, lo que me daba ventaja para envolverlo en el escudo. Ellos podían atacar todo lo que quisieran, pero no le harían daño. Al tener a Harry en medio de mi escudo, envié un hechizo no-verbal a los seguidores de Voldemort, dejándolo solo en frente de nosotros dos.

_-**Mimblewimble** – _conjure silenciosamente, dejándolos inconscientes

-¿Qué es esto, Potter? ¿Has venido acompañado? ¿Necesitas que alguien libre tu batalla?

-no tengo idea de quién es, pero sé que tienes miedo porque estas solo, Tom. Alguien ha venido porque le preocupo, pero tus seguidores están lejos de aquí.

-sal de ahí, cobarde y enfréntate a tu muerte

-no tienes idea de cuánto he querido verte a la cara, víbora asesina…- mascullé cuando ya estaba frente a ellos – tú…. Me las vas a pagar…. ¿te divierte destruir los sueños de los demás solo porque tu no pudiste tener una vida? Mataste a la persona que más he amado en mi vida. Ahora, vas a morir…. No te dejare salir vivo de aquí…

-¿venganza por amor?- rio con sorna- Que clásico… ¿Quién es el afortunado que murió bajo mi poder?

- creo que te sonará el Torneo de los Tres Magos, 1995… ¡mataste a un chico inocente solo porque no querías interrupciones para tratar de matar a otro chico inocente!

-ah… el chico apuesto de Hufflepuff, Diggory ¿no?...

-**_¿¡CÓMO OSAS TAN SIQUIERA DECIR SU NOMBRE, ASESINO! ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A PRONUNCIAR SU NOMBRE!_** – grité, molesta

Voldemort envió un hechizo no verbal, pero reboto contra mi escudo. Mientras que esto pasaba, Harry y yo podríamos atacarlo libremente.

-Harry, atácalo, no tiene posibilidad contra mi habilidad innata. Tengo un escudo alrededor de nosotros que repelerá cada uno de sus hechizos, mientras que solo dejara que nosotros ataquemos.

-_**¡Sectumsempra!**-_ Harry descargó el cruel hechizo apenas y le dije de nuestra ventaja

-_**Avada Kedavra** –_ disparó Voldemort, sin ningún efecto

-eres débil, nunca tendrás amigos y nunca sabrás lo que es amar o ser amado – dije, al ver que su hechizo se le había devuelto, quitándole la vida – esto es por ti, Ced. Descansa en paz – susurré, sintiéndome en paz. Al sacar mi escudo, convoque mi escoba para sacar una botella más y bebérmela. – ya todo acabó, Harry…

-¿Cómo es que no ha podido atacarnos? ¿Y ese escudo, de donde salió?

-la verdad es que yo ya no soy mortal, Harry. Un año después de la muerte de Cedric, un oso casi me mata en Irlanda. Fui salvada por una vampiresa, quien me convirtió. Luego de eso, fui a vivir con un clan en América. Viví con ellos y aprendí a vivir a base de sangre animal. Al enterarme de lo que ocurría, decidí regresar para ayudarlos… y, además, sabía que Voldemort estaría aquí para matarte… debía verlo frente a frente… debía vengar la muerte de Cedric… en resumen, soy una bruja que paso a ser una vampiresa _vegetariana._

-wow – susurró, atónito – eso sí que es una sorpresa.

-y que lo digas… vamos, los demás deben estar preocupados.

-claro, vamos

Al regresar, los chicos se abalanzaron encima de Harry, quien les conto lo ocurrido en el Bosque Prohibido. Me alegraba saber que todos estaban bien y que la escuela estaba a salvo. Pero, en el fondo, mi corazón estaba triste por haber dejado a los Cullen. Sabía perfectamente que Edward jamás volvería a intentar nada entre nosotros tras la huida y el ataque en Forks. Talto percibió mi tristeza y se posó en mi hombro, mordisqueándome la oreja en señal de compañía.

-¿te pasa algo, Bells?

Hermione se acercó a mí, sonriente y aliviada de saber que la vida de sus amigos y su familia estaba a salvo, pero al verme se preocupó.

-pensaba en mi familia en América… pero, sobre todo en Edward… él es el chico al que tuve que rechazar.

-Bells ¿podrías describirlo físicamente? – pregunto sorpresivamente

-¿a qué viene eso?

-solo dime…

-es alto, de tez pálida, de cabello cobrizo y ojos dorados. En serio Hermione ¿a qué viene eso?

-voltea y sabrás.

Al girarme, vi a mi familia acercarse a paso tranquilo hacia el grupo de magos y brujas del colegio. Edward venia al frente del grupo. Yo estaba nerviosa. Hacía días que había dejado Forks y no sabía nada de ellos. Talto se inquietó al ver a los vampiros

-tranquilo, querido – dije, acariciando su plumaje – no te harán daño. Estás conmigo.

Edward se acercó a mí y, para mi sorpresa, me aferró contra su pecho.

-no vuelvas a irte así ¿me oíste? Sabía que debía esperar a que me aceptaras, pero jamás quise presionarte. De haber sabido acerca de la muerte de Cedric Diggory, me hubiera mantenido más lejos hasta que tú lo decidieras, pero ya no puedo. Te necesito conmigo y no volveré a Forks sin ti.

-¿Cómo sabes acerca de Cedric?

-hablamos con Aro antes de venir… el me transmitió tu historia, tal y cual se la contaste mentalmente luego de perfeccionar tu escudo. Supe el motivo de tu partida cuando llegamos al callejón Diagon y nos contaron acerca de la batalla que se estaba librando. Me aterre al pensar que podía perderte… ¿buscabas venganza?

-en palabras comunes, si – dije- pero, en verdad, lo que buscaba era la paz para el alma de Cedric. Él no hizo nada malo, solo estaba presente en el lugar y en el momento equivocados y Quien-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado, es decir, Voldemort lo mató. Perdí a mis padres en medio de la persecución efectuada por los Mortífagos a los hijos de padres muggle. Ellos me ocultaron y fui criada prácticamente en el castillo. Y, después de estar tranquilos unos años, perdí a Cedric por motivos que, a juicio de todos, son injustos y no tienen justificación alguna. Es por eso que fui a buscar a Harry y me involucré en la pelea con Voldemort… y ya no existe.

Después de explicar todo, regresé a casa de los Cullen… y después, Edward y yo nos casamos. Él me dijo que yo era la compañera que él había estado esperando por más de 100 años y que no me dejaría ir. Decidí hacer lo que Cedric me pidió por medio de Harry: _**SER FELIZ.**_


End file.
